The Rose of Remembrance
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: Slight AU. Edmond, the Count of Monte Cristo, is out for revenge. However, he never expected a child he loved from his past to have grown into a faithful, beautiful woman, who yearns to heal his tormented, angry soul...Edmond-Count/OC. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Edmond!"

A handsome sailor of about twenty years of age spun at the voice of a delighted ten-year old girl. He couldn't help smiling at the sight of the child. She was a beauty with rich midnight locks curling around her face, her cheeks as rosy as flowers, her smile disarming. Her eyes, those innocent, yet intelligent eyes, were a shade of soft blue that were irresistible.

"Suzette!" Edmond Dantes cried, bracing himself for the attack of the ecstatic child. As she grasped him, he picked her up and twirled her around, causing laughter to bubble from her throat. "How's my little angel?" he grinned, hugging her against his lithe, strong frame.

"I missed you!" she frowned. "Do you have to go away for so long?"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I don't have much say in that."

"Suzette!" the girl's father called, huffing as he strived to catch up to them. "I'm sorry, Edmond. I had no idea she was such a fast runner…"

"It's quite all right, Monsieur Chevalier," Dantes smiled heartily, the wind brushing his hair over his dark brown eyes. "I just came from Monsieur Morrel's office. He's made me captain of the _Phareon_!"

"Good gracious!" the elder exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight.

"Oh, Edmond!" the girl cried, wrapping her arms around the man's neck. "That's wonderful!" she giggled, kissing his cheek.

"God has certainly been good to you, my friend," Pierre Chevalier smiled, shaking Dantes' hand firmly. "Wait until your father hears…and Mercedes!"

"I was just on my way to tell her now," Edmond grinned yet again.

"You deserve a party, Ed!" Suzette declared.

The man laughed, setting her down. Getting on one knee, he pulled a ring off of his finger and gave it to the girl. "Look, Suzette. I found it on a shore when we pulled in for a night."

The child looked at the simple golden band, a cross engraved at the front. "It's pretty…"

"Keep it," Edmond smiled. "As a present…and a promise of our friendship."

At once, her eyes lit up and she gasped in wonder. "Really? Oh, Ed!" Once more, she grasped the man and planted another kiss on his cheek. "I promise I'll take good care of it!"

"Soon, when I have more money, I'll buy you something special," the newly made captain vowed, brushing a strand of black hair away from the girl's eyes. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Pursing her lips, the girl thought a moment, to her father's amusement. "I want a red rose, with a red ribbon tied around it!" she said at last.

"Is that all?" the man laughed.

"Yes," she nodded solemnly.

"Very well, you shall have your rose," he promised, kissing her forehead. Looking up at her father, he asked, "Where are you staying?"

"We've taken up residence for our stay here at Marseilles at the Mondego house," the elder replied.

"I don't like Fernand," the girl spat furiously.

"Suzette!" Chevalier chastised her.

"He's mean and smells nasty all the time," she frowned. "Why are you friends with him, Edmond?"

"Oh, I know he's a little rough, but he's a good man," Edmond insisted, patting her head.

"All right, Suzette. Let Edmond find his fiancée before it gets dark," Chevalier said, taking his daughter's hand. "Come along now."

"Bye Edmond! See you soon!" Suzette cried, waving goodbye as Edmond smiled and took off running. Little did either of them know what was to come…

**~TCOMC~**

Suzette awoke to the sound of someone shouting late the next night. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and wandered downstairs to see if her cousin, Fernand Mondego, was drunk and knocking things over. Sneaking her way down, she was surprised to hear Edmond's voice at this hour. Arriving at a set of doors, she peeked through them, her eyes widening at the sight of Fernand turning on Edmond.

"It was YOU?" Edmond shouted in anger. "You turned me in?"

"Wasn't completely my idea," Fernand sneered. "Danglars helped."

Suzette held her breath as she watched them duel, not completely understanding what was going on. She knew that rushing out would only cause trouble, she waited, painfully, watching her friend fall, bleeding at the hand of his own friend.

"WHY? Why in God's name?" Edmond demanded, beaten.

"Because you're the son of a clerk!" Fernand spat. "I'm not supposed to want to be you."

At this, the authorities came in, and at the last moment, Fernand gave Edmond a chess piece. "To remember better times," he said as the men yanked Edmond away.

Suzette wasted no time sneaking off and running out after them, dodging the soldiers. Ignoring their shouts for her to stop, she screamed, "EDMOND!"

His head jerked about and at the sight of the girl, he kicked and wriggled about, trying to free himself. "Suzette!" he cried, freeing one arm.

The girl grasped him, clinging onto him for dear life, kicking and screaming as the soldiers struggled to tear them apart. "Leave him alone!" she screeched. "No! EDMOND!"

At last, they were separated, and as Suzette wept and wailed, all she could see was Dantes' hurt face in her dimmed eyes…


	2. Reunions and Encounters

**Chapter One - Reunions and Encounters**

_Sixteen Years Later…_

The sun peaked through her curtained windows as Suzette blinked her eyes open. A sigh escaped the young woman's lips as she stretched and arose from her bed. Rubbing her arms and shaking her head, she strived to ignore the panging feeling in her heart from the memories she had dreamed. Since that horrid night that her dear friend was taken from her, Suzette Chevalier vowed to find him, for she believed him to still be alive. She was furious when Mercedes immediately wedded Fernand, only to find out years later from the woman that her son, Albert, was Edmond's child, and not Fernand's.

"Why did you think I was in such a rush?" the woman smiled sadly. It was on her deathbed that she confessed to her little cousin, and died.

Since Albert had been born, Suzette was like a second mother, or an elder sister to him. They loved each other dearly, and since Suzette's father had died when she was fifteen years old, she had been taken in by the Mondegos.

Since that night, she loathed Fernand, and he in turn, disliked her, though he knew not that she figured out what had happened that night. She pieced the clues together little by little as she grew and came to understand the meaning behind all the cruel lies and wicked schemes aimed at the honest and kind sailor she had so loved.

Changing from her nightdress, she slipped into a dress of a champagne hue, the bodice trimmed with lace and pearls. She much preferred going about in a comfortable "peasant dress" as Fernand called them, but being that she lived under his roof and was unmarried, she had to abide by his rules. As she fixed her hair, she wished she could have gone to Rome with Albert, if only for a few days escape from that hideous tyrant she was unfortunately related to. Grasping the simple gold band which hung from a silver chain around her neck, she rose from her vanity and left her sanctuary.

"Father! Suzette!" she heard a familiar voice call from downstairs.

Peeking down from her perch, she saw her young and handsome cousin rush into the foyer. "Albert!" she gasped, a smile spreading across her face. "You're home early!"

Rushing down the steps, she opened her arms and embraced the lad. He kissed her cheek, laughing as he said, "You'll never believe the story I have to tell you!"

"What's all the racket about?"

The two young people winced at Fernand Mondego's drunken voice shattering their moment. Lifting their heads, they saw the pompous man swaying as he clutched the banister for balance above them.

"I'm home, Father," Albert spoke quietly, noting the man's foul mood.

"Muh," Mondego slurred, looking as though he might throw up on them. "Do keep it down. I've got a splitting headache."

"_You wouldn't have it if you didn't drink like a vagabond,"_ Suzette thought, glaring daggers at the man. "Come, Albert. Tell me about your trip out in the garden. We can have breakfast there…"

The two quickly slipped out, escorted by servants to a table in the gentle, waking light of the morning. Flowers bloomed and expressed themselves with their gorgeous colors and fragrances. Tea and coffee had been placed before them, soon followed by eggs, sausage, toast with jam, and muffins.

"So, tell me about this story," Suzette prodded, her blue eyes bright and eager.

"Well, it was the last night of the Carnival, and I was…" Blush flooded his cheeks, and the girl knew at once that he had been after a girl. "Er…looking for someone. I went down this secluded path when I was snatched by thieves and killers."

"WHAT?" Suzette nearly screeched, causing Albert to wince.

"Shh! Listen to me! I was captured, but soon afterwards, someone came in and saved me! You'll never guess who!"

"Albert, I swear, if you ever get into such trouble again, _I'll_ kill you myself," she hissed.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" he frowned. "Now, do you want to know who my hero was or not?"

Heaving a sigh, Suzette shrugged. "Who, pray tell, saved your skin?"

"The Count of Monte Cristo!" the boy grinned. "You've heard of him, haven't you?"

"Vaguely," she said, her brows furrowed in thought. She recalled about a month ago, the mysterious Count took up residence in Paris and had a party to introduce himself into society. She refused to attend simply because she hated parties; Albert was clueless and visiting a friend that weekend; Fernand turned down the invitation because the next morning he had to get up for a duel. From what she had heard of the Count, he was elusive, charming, somewhat cynical, very handsome, _very_rich, and unmarried. "Is he here in Paris?"

"No, he's still in Rome. He said he had business to attend to," Albert informed her, biting into a muffin as the servants brought them fresh fruit. "But he promised he's come in time for my sixteenth birthday this weekend! I can't wait for you to meet him!"

"It sounds like you've made yourself a new friend," she smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting him as well. Can't say that Fernand will feel the same, though. I hope he'll be sober enough in time for the toast that night. Remember, I had to do it last year?"

"And almost every year," Albert nodded, somewhat rueful. "But you always make them wonderful!"

"Still, it'd be nice to have a gentleman take his place at the table to recognize you," she shook her head, selecting a ripe strawberry. "Well, I guess we can always hope…"

**~TCOMC~**

Not two days from Albert's return, almost a day before his birthday party, Suzette went out to town to find another present for her beloved cousin. Perusing through the streets, she felt as though someone were following her. Becoming wary, she took a sudden turn down an alley, passing by bakers and tailors as she strived to find her way to a bookshop she knew. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a dark figure following her in the fading sunlight, causing her to feel for a knife hidden in her basket. Clutching her cloak, she continued to walk at her own pace until she heard the man's steps quicken. Before she could think, she broke into a gallop, panting as she struggled to get away from her pursuer.

A heavy hand laid itself upon her shoulder, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. She could see very little of his features, only that he was filthy and unshaven.

"I's seen you before," he wheezed, his breath rancid. "You's got lots of francs…I want 'em!"

"Take them," she spat, her knife within reach.

He grinned evilly at her. "Nah…first I wants you."

Her eyes widening in terror, she kicked him before unsheathing the weapon. "Leave me be!" she ordered, pointing the dagger at the man.

He glared at her, pulling out a pistol from his side. "Put it down," he commanded. "I don't want no blood on you yet."

"In God's name, leave me alone!" she cried, her body shaking. Adrenaline kicked in, and she threw the knife at the man.

He howled as it buried itself into his arm, causing him to shoot just above her head. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, not seeing, not knowing where she was going, not stopping until she collided with another being. Trembling, she lifted her face, tears unbeknownst to her sliding down her cheeks.

The man was tall, at least over six feet, with dark hair and a well-kept beard and moustache. In the dying light, she could see piercing brown eyes that seemed to widen in shock at the sight of her. Shuddering, she felt her knees buckle beneath her before her vision faded and she collapsed. Before she lost consciousness, however, she felt two strong arms catch her and hold her frame close to his.


	3. The Mysterious Count

**Chapter Two - The Mysterious Count**

"You think she'll remember?"

"I don't know, Jacapo…"

Suzette groaned, hearing voices in her sleep. At once, the whispers ceased as she opened her eyes to a dimly lit room, a canopy above her head. Daintily rubbing her eyes, she stretched before allowing her senses to fully awaken.

"How are you feeling, mademoiselle?"

Her vision cleared, and she saw a handsome, striking figure sitting beside her on the bed. He wore an extravagant robe, his hair in place, his eyes causing her to remember a dear, long-lost friend. Beside the man stood a gruff looking fellow, looking out of place beside this gentleman. At once, the girl gasped, scooting away from these strangers.

"Do not be alarmed," the gentleman entreated, reaching out to her graciously. "I mean you no harm…" His eyes shone with a familiar kindness, his voice tinted with pleading.

She remained where she was, her eyes glued on him. "…who…are you? And where am I?"

Bowing his head, the man arose from his seat and bowed to her. "Forgive me. I am the Count of Monte Cristo, your most humble servant." As he spoke, he reached for her hand, and once he finished his introduction, he planted a kiss upon her quivering hand. "This is my loyal servant, Jacapo," he added, waving to his companion.

"Milady," the other nodded, his voice thick with a Spanish accent.

Suzette's brows furrowed at once as the name branded itself in her mind. "…Count of Monte Cristo?...then you know Albert Mondego?"

"Indeed," the Count nodded. "He's a charming lad. But how do you know him…?"

"I'm his cousin," she replied cautiously.

"Ah!" he exclaimed with a disarming smile. "Then you are the charming young lady he's told me about! Mademoiselle Chevalier, correct?"

"Yes, monsieur," she replied. The events of what had happened earlier rushed through her mind, causing blush to creep onto her face. "Oh…I'm sorry about earlier…you must have been the person I ran into when…" She shuddered, trying to shake it off.

"No apologies are necessary," he reassured her. "I'm only glad I happened to find you. Jacapo and I made sure the scoundrel left us before we took you here to my estate. Are you sure you're all right mademoiselle…or is it madame?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That ring you wear around your neck," he noted, his eyes glued to the golden band hanging on its chain. "I thought perhaps you might be engaged or married…?"

"Oh! Goodness, no," she laughed, shaking her head. "This was a gift from a friend of mine…long ago…" Her eyes dimmed, and she felt herself grasp the piece of jewelry to her breast.

"He must be very dear to you," the Count murmured.

"He is," she confirmed quietly. Glancing up at him, she felt utterly embarrassed that she was in this strange predicament. "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me, Count," she said, smoothing out her dress. "But I should be going. Albert must be wondering where I am, and I have no idea what time it is…"

Pulling out a pocket watch, the man merely glanced at it before informing her it was ten o'clock in the evening.

"My God!" she gasped, hurrying off the bed. "I have to get back!"

"Please, mademoiselle," The Count of Monte Cristo insisted, taking her hand as he helped her onto her feet. "Allow me to escort you home. I have my carriage ready to go, and it would be cruel of me to let you leave all by yourself."

Looking into his eyes, Suzette could have sworn she saw Edmond Dantes' face staring down at her. "That would be very kind of you, Sir," she admitted, her heart strained at the sudden resemblance before her. "I could never thank you enough for what you've for Albert, and now for me."

"Not at all, Mademoiselle Chevalier," he smiled. "Come, this way…"

Within the next few moments, Suzette was seated comfortably beside the Count of Monte Cristo in his pristine carriage while Jacapo steered them to the Mondego mansion.

"You're certainly everything they say you are, sir," she commented, looking out the window of the speeding carriage.

"Oh?" he asked nonchalantly. "What do people say?"

"That you're extremely wealthy…courteous…certainly mysterious," she noted.

He grinned at her politely. "Is that so?"

"Yes…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rude as to say such things that others speak about you," she blushed.

"On the contrary, I'm very interested to know what people say of me," he chuckled, his voice causing shivers to run down her spine. "What else do they say?"

"Oh, let's see…you throw wonderful parties, though you seek little company…you're charming, handsome…"

"And from what you've seen so far, would you say it's true?" he asked, stroking his chin in interest.

"I cannot say; I'm afraid I don't know you well enough, good Count," she responded honestly.

He laughed, and she had to smile, though her eyes searched his face intently for any signs of the man she knew as Edmond Dantes. Why was she getting such a strong feeling that he was right in front of her, and yet, he wasn't her beloved childhood friend?

They soon arrived at the manor, instantly greeted by Albert, who came out running to the carriage.

"Suzette!" he cried, embracing her. "Where have you been?"

"I got a little sidetracked," she said smoothly. "Thankfully, I had the good Count of Monte Cristo to bring me home."

The young man's face lit up at the sight of his newfound friend standing beside his cousin. "Count! You're back!"

"Of course," he smiled. "Didn't I give you my word that I would?"

"Please, Count, come inside!" Albert insisted.

As the man began to protest, Suzette jumped in. "Yes, please. At least for a cup of tea. Albert, where's Fernand?"

"He left an hour after you went to market. Said something about talking to an old acquaintance," the boy shrugged. "He said he might not be back until midday tomorrow."

"Pity," she said sarcastically. Turning towards her hero, she took his hand and entreated, "Please, just a moment. It's the least we could do for all your help."

In his eyes, she saw a sudden sadness flash, as though a painful memory had gone through his mind. But he instantly guarded himself and gave a polite smile. "I can deny you nothing, mademoiselle…"

"Please, call me Suzette," she smiled beautifully. "Enough of these formalities."

In response, he kissed her hand and offered his arm. "Very well, then. Shall we, Suzette? Albert?"

Grinning, the two young people took either side of the mysterious man and sauntered back inside the manor, leaving Jacapo to tend to the horses.

**~TCOMC~**

It was midnight when the Count of Monte Cristo finally retired to his bedchambers. Though the lavish bed with silken sheets and velvet covers was enticing, he had long been accustomed to sleeping on hard, cold floors. Gazing down upon the sheets and pillows spread out on the marble ground, he released a sigh as he gazed up at the painted ceiling, thoughts of a young woman flooding his mind.

Edmond Dantes, the man known as the Count of Monte Cristo, had changed since the night of is arrest over sixteen years ago. Revenge plagued him day and night, in his feverish dreams and nightmares, in his waking thoughts. Though the Abbe Faria had pleaded him not to allow such thoughts and motives to take over, he would not rest until he had exacted his vengeance upon Danglars, de Villefort, and most of all, Fernand Mondego. His heart was wounded when he found out of Mercedes' death, as well as his father's, only adding to the furious flames within him.

And then he found out about the Chevaliers. Pierre had died of a fever very similar to the one Mercedes had suffered, leaving Suzette in care of the Mondego family. When Edmond had arrived in Marseilles, his former employer, Monsieur Morrel, informed him of all these people's fates.

"She's changed," he noted in a mutter as he undressed, throwing his clothes upon the unused bed. Indeed, she had; her cherub cheeks were still rosy, however they lost their childlike quality and were now on a mature woman's face. Her long dark curls were no longer flowing carefree, rather pent up in a bun atop her head for most of the time, with the exception of stray curls that framed her face. Her sweet giggling voice was smooth and delicious as honey, and her eyes…they were sad.

"What…or who could have made her that way?" he wondered, his chest and back now exposed to the candlelight, scars emblazoned from his past at the Château d'If. "Fernand? Mercedes' death, or her father's? Perhaps a previous lover…?" He couldn't believe that she was still unmarried – she was beautiful, bright, and pleasant company. What took him by surprise, however, was the ring she wore around her neck.

"That's an interesting trinket you've got," he had commented earlier that night, his heart stopping when he finally realized it was his own treasure.

"It's my most precious item," she has told him, curling her fingers around it lovingly. "It was given to me by a friend I lost many years ago…"

Her eyes had dimmed at this, and though he wanted to tell her that he was indeed Edmond Dantes, he held back and gave her his condolences.

"Soon, perhaps," he whispered, lying down and closing his eyes. "Soon…she will know who I am."


	4. At the Birthday Banquet

**Chapter Three - At the Birthday Banquet**

Albert's birthday feast came before Suzette could blink, and she could scarcely believe that her little cousin was now sixteen years old. Fixing her hair into a proper bun once more, she grimaced as she saw herself in the crème-and-gold gown Fernand had bought for her to wear. She wished that she could simply slip on a more comfortable gown that she owned, however, it was not to be. She clutched her ring hanging from her neck, and allowed her thoughts to slip back to dear Edmond. As a woman, she could say that she thought fondly of him as a child, but now that she was grown, her memories of the man were somewhat different. He was indeed handsome and chivalrous, and she had told him and Mercedes that one day, should she ever marry a man, he must be exactly like Dantes.

But that was years ago, and Edmond was supposedly dead; though deep in her gut she knew he was alive and out there in the world. The men she knew were either married, gamblers, drunkards like her elder cousin, or simply too immersed in themselves to even care for a persnickety girl like her. Many of her acquaintances' mothers had whispered behind her back that she was practically an old maid, or that something was wrong with her for not wedding by now. She dismissed these harsh words, however, and never let them get to her.

For a final touch, she placed a white rose into her hair, its fragrance the only perfume she needed. With a concealed frown, she stepped out into the party, and walked lightly down the steps.

"There she is!" she heard Albert cheer. Raising her eyes, she saw Albert standing between Fernand and the Count of Monte Cristo. "Suzette! The Count made it exactly on time!" he grinned.

The Count was dressed in a smart suit, his figure towering over her, his rich cloak still draped over his broad shoulders while his gold and jewel-encrusted cane remained in his hand. His eyes went wide for a moment upon seeing her, then quickly reverted back to his cool polite gaze.

"Mademoiselle Chevalier," he said, stepping forward and offering his hand. "You look stunning."

"You're too kind, Monsieur," she smiled back, accepting his hand, allowing him to graze his lips upon her skin. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yes, Albert just wouldn't stop going on about you," Fernand said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I must thank you for saving my son and my dim-witted little cousin." At this words, Suzette's eyes flashed a look of hatred at the man which he readily ignored. "I honestly don't know what would have happened if you weren't there…"

"Please, my dear Count Mondego," Monte Cristo said with an iciness to his tone. "I'm sure you would have done the same in my place." Turning his gaze back upon the young lady, who was now a vivid shade of crimson, he added, "She is truly a gem that any man would be lucky to have for a wife."

At this comment, the room seemed to quiet down, many pairs of surprised eyes upon the mysterious Count while he kept his eyes upon Suzette. She blinked, shocked at his words. The people would think him mad – she was known to be frank, outspoken, and of course, always get into trouble. How could the Count say such a compliment when he barley knew her?

"W-well, I…" Fernand stammered.

"Don't _you_ agree, Monsieur?" he said quietly, raising the girl's pale hand to his lips once more, his eyes never leaving her face.

Suzette felt a nagging voice inside her as her eyes remained entranced by his. She'd seen his face before, she knew it…but from where?

"May I steal your lovely cousin?" the Count asked, his voice low and menacing, his eyes still on the flabbergasted girl.

"I beg your pardon?" Mondego's voice gasped, causing the Count to lift his head and smile smartly at the gaping man.

"For the waltz, of course," Monte Cristo grinned.

"…oh…of course," Fernand said at last, regaining his composure before his guest.

With an appreciative nod, the Count offered his arm to Suzette, who took it at once, but not without a questioning glance.

As the two took off to join other couples, Albert grinned. "Isn't he wonderful, Father?" With that, he took off to speak with some friends, leaving behind a puzzled Fernand. Mondego looked over at the stranger dancing with his troublesome cousin. It appeared that this Count fancied her…perhaps he would sell her off and finally get her out of his hair? With this theory in mind, he gave a satisfied smirk, knowing full well that if they did wed, the Count of Monte Cristo's money would be available to himself. Turning on his heel, he went off in search of a full glass of champagne.

**~TCOMC~**

"Thank you, Count."

"For what?"

The two stepped in time to the waltz, moving as one.

"For rescuing me yet again," Suzette smiled. "I've told you before, I can't stand my cousin."

"Which I fail to understand," he spoke, though in his heart, anger burned at the sight of Mondego. "He treats you well, doesn't he?"

"He keeps me under his roof and feeds me if that's what you mean," she frowned. "Since Mercedes died, he's been worse than before. Albert needs someone he can look up to for guidance and confide in…I believe that's why he's taken a fancy to you."

"Then I am honored," the Count smiled, sincerely pleased at her words. "I shall do my best to keep him from going astray…"

"I highly doubt you are capable of doing so," she laughed, causing his blood to race. Why did it pound so furiously, his heart suddenly beating like a war drum?

"Oh! Mademoiselle Chevalier!"

At the sound of the new voice, the girl bit back a grimace before turning to face a guest. "Madame…how lovely to see you."

A rather large woman in a ridiculously yellow dress came bursting forward, her two scrawny daughters straggling close behind. "Oh, Suzette, you didn't tell us you know the Count of Monte Cristo!" the woman practically screeched, a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Count," Suzette spoke through her teeth. "This is Madame Haflier, and her daughters Jillian and Jocelyn. Madame, mademoiselles, this is the Count of Monte Cristo."

"Ladies," the man bowed, desperately hoping none of them would offer their hands to him. "Such a delight to see you," he lied sweetly.

The woman practically snorted as she laughed, her cheeks overly red. "Why, Count, you truly are as charming and…" She looked him up and down, causing him to swallow back some bile that had been making its way up to his mouth. "…dashing…as they say. I can scarcely believe you're actually dancing, let alone, talking, to Miss Chevalier."

"Why on earth do you say that?" he asked, his brows furrowed in disapproval.

"Well," she stammered, fanning herself. "She's not actually noble…her mother's side of the family was rather dirt poor. Mondego himself is turning out to be disgraceful, and she's certainly not as lovely or classy as my daughters…"

"Madame Haflier," Suzette suddenly spoke up, her blue eyes almost violet in anger. "I had hoped you would say such comments to my face alone. Insult Fernand if you will, but refrain from Albert. And just for the record, at least I don't go throwing myself over available men like a prostitute." With that, she stomped away, fuming and blushing over the entire affair.

The two sisters slinked away to avoid being seen, while Madame was left in a flabbergasted state. "W-Well I never!" she screeched. "You see, Monsieur, _that_ is why she is an old maid and no sensible man would want to marry her-!"

"On the contrary," spoke the Count, his dark eyes lit up in amusement and enchantment. "I find her rebelliousness and outspoken manner…attractive." Without another word, he took off after the girl, leaving the chicken of a woman behind in complete frustration and humiliation.

From across the room, several young people watched, shocked and amazed at the ordeal.

"I can't say I blame your cousin for exploding like that," Maximilian Morrel commented, sipping his drink with a grin on his face.

"I say good for her!" Eugenie Danglars nodded her head firmly, her blonde bangs bobbing over her dark eyes.

"I certainly hope she doesn't end up in any trouble for that," Valentine de Villefort said quietly.

"I don't think the Count will let her get into trouble," Franz d'Epinay chuckled. "Did you see the way he looked after her?"

"Yes," Albert Mondego said, unable to stop the smile on his face. "I do believe he's fallen for my brash cousin…"

**~TCOMC~**

Suzette rushed from the foyer like a madwoman and hurried to hide herself in the vast lands of the gardens. Hot tears streamed down her face, staining her cheeks. _"Why did I have to open my mouth?"_ she thought angrily. Finding her favorite bench, she collapsed and placed her arms upon the cool stone to hide her head. "That was absolutely horrid of me…"

"You mean of her."

Her head bolted up and a gasp escaped from her mouth when she saw Monte Cristo standing before her, as though he came barreling after her and hadn't even lost his breath.

"C-Count!" she stammered, spinning her body in the opposite direction to try and hide from him.

"That was cruel, indeed," she heard Monte Cristo say, hearing his footsteps as he advanced towards her. "Madame had no place to say any of those comments."

"I was…talking about myself," she sniffled, wishing she had a handkerchief with her. As if by magic, a pristine, lace-bordered cloth appeared at once before her…in the Count's hand.

"Don't let those tears dirty your lovely face," he whispered, gently wiping them off.

However, this only proceeded to cause more tears as she shook her head. "She's right, though…to a degree. Oh, please don't bother with that."

"I shan't stop," he said firmly, tucking a strand of loose midnight hair behind her ear. "Not until I can see that smile again."

Her frame shaking, she collapsed into his arms, startling him. "I'm sorry…I try not to let these things bother me…but it was so embarrassing today…I don't know why…"

Slowly, she felt his unsure hands placed onto her back, eventually pressing her against his broad chest. "Oh, Suzette…don't cry…I'm here for you…"

"_Don't cry, Suzette," Edmond whispered as he held the child, weeping from a nightmare she had just dreamt. "I'll always be here for you…Don't cry…"_

"Edmond…"

The Count froze at the mere mention of the name. "I…I beg your pardon?"

"Oh!" Suzette sniffled once more, wiping her eyes. "I didn't realize I said it out loud…I was just remembering someone…I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," he said quietly, trying to relax as he realized that she had not figured out his identity. "How are you feeling now?"

"Alright, I suppose…" Lifting her gaze to him, she gave a timid smile. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," he said, offering a small smile back. Helping her to her feet, he offered his arm, saying, "Come, or we'll miss the birthday toast."

Taking his arms, she touched her cheek and sighed, "Oh, I must look dreadful."

"On the contrary," he said, his heart actually skipping a beat. "You look…beautiful."


	5. The Beauty Within

**Chapter Four - The Beauty Within**

Edmond couldn't sleep that night, his mind replaying the past few hours' worth of events. After convincing Suzette to return with him to the party, they all gathered in the dining hall for dinner. Suzette hurried out, only to return a minute later with her face covered in frustration and anger. Taking her place at the table, she had tapped her glass, earning everyone's attention. Albert had a disappointed look on his face, betraying his emotions.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Suzette began, "I'm afraid that due to business, my cousin, Fernand, is unable to join us…which leaves me to…"

"-Introduce you to the Count of Monte Cristo once more," he spoke up, graciously standing up, causing the girl and birthday boy to gawk in surprise. "I was so insistent on doing the honor of sharing the toast that I'm afraid our host has given in to my selfish demands," he said shamefully, earning the pity and support of the elite. Glancing over at the young man, he began his speech, telling them all of Albert's bravery when he was faced with danger. "Life is a storm, my young friend. You will bask in the sunlight one moment, be shattered on the rocks the next. What makes you a man is what you do when that storm comes. You must look into that storm and shout as you did in Rome. 'Do your worst, for I will do mine!' Then the fates will know you as we know you: as Albert Mondego, the man!"

At this, everyone stood up and began to clap and cheer. Albert was flattered and flabbergasted, smiling gratefully at his hero and friend. Edmond raised his glass with a grin before taking his seat, his eyes ending up on Suzette's shining face.

"Thank you," she mouthed. He merely nodded and smiled politely.

Now, lying on the floor once more, he couldn't shake off the feelings rising within him. "She's a child compared to me…I'm at least ten years her senior," he muttered in the darkness, covering his face in shame. "And Mercedes…" His heart was pricked by the nagging reminder that his beloved was gone…

"But she betrayed me…she's dead…there's nothing I can do about it now."

Suzette had remained loyal – it had been at least sixteen years since they had seen each other, but she remembered and he was sure that she still cared for the man once known as Edmond Dantes. She pined for him, that much was evident, whether for companionship or even another reason, he wasn't sure. But she wore the ring…she spoke his name when she wept that evening (which nearly gave him a heart attack, but no matter…)

He wasn't sure if this burning inside of him was merely paternal instinct which he had for her years ago, or if that had evolved into something more…

"I will watch over her," he vowed. "I won't let anything happen to her…or the boy."

**~TCOMC~**

"Well, what's he like?"

Suzette sighed as she walked through the serene garden of Valentine de Villefort's home. On her right was her hostess, the quiet and beautiful Valentine, while on her left was the rambunctious and sassy Eugenie Danglars.

"I told you, he's a perfect gentleman and he's quite the charmer," she replied coolly.

"C'mon! Give me details!" Eugenie persisted with a grin. "He went after you last night! Did he kiss you?"

"Goodness, no!" she scoffed, her cheeks flaring. "He's much older than me…!"

"Does it really matter?" Valentine quietly spoke up, startling the two other girls with her comment.

"Well…no. I don't think so…I-I mean, this is preposterous! I'm not in love with him, so why does it matter?"

"The Count of Monte Cristo," a servant announced, causing the girls to stop and stare at the man as he entered their space.

"Good morning, ladies," he smiled politely, his gaze pausing momentarily upon Suzette.

"Good morning, Count," they responded with curtsies.

"My apologies for meeting you so early and without prior notice," he started.

"Oh, no, Count. It's a pleasant surprise," Eugenie smirked, aiming the look at Suzette, whose cheeks were rosy with embarrassment.

"I had hoped you would do me a favor…I have a slave girl who is curious about Parisian life, and I thought the best way to experience it would be to have acquaintances such as yourselves."

Suzette's eyes grew wide at the mention of "slave." "You…you own a slave?"

"Well…that's the correct term that many people use…aside from mistress," he rolled his eyes.

"Pardon me, Monsieur…she's neither a slave or mistress to you, so…what is she?" Eugenie asked, confused.

"I think of her as a daughter. I purchased her in Greece, but she is free to do as she wishes. However, since the day I found her, she has remained with me, though silent and private," he explained. Turning about, he commanded, "Come, Haydee. It's all right."

Stepping noiselessly upon the grass was a young girl of fifteen, her dark hair flowing about her face. Her olive skin glowed in the sunlight, enhancing the enchanting doe eyes she blinked at them. She was dressed in a rich pale blue robe, matching Arabian slippers covering her dainty feet.

At once, Suzette was struck with awe…and pricked with a strange emotion she'd never felt before. It wasn't anger, and it wasn't hate…jealousy?

"_That's stupid!"_she chastised herself. _"Why should I be jealous of her…?"_

"Mademoiselles, this is Haydee, daughter of the Pasha of Janina," Monte Cristo spoke, waving his hand towards the quiet girl.

"How do you do?" she said softly in a strange accent.

The girls curtsied to her, smiling warmly. "Welcome to Paris, Princess," Valentine said kindly.

"I hope that you won't mind if I leave you alone for a few moments," the Count bowed. "I promised Viscount Albert that I would join him and Monsieur d'Epinay today at the d'Epinay's estate."

"Of course," Eugenie nodded. "We understand."

"I leave her in your care, ladies," he said, his eyes falling once more upon Suzette. "Especially you, Mademoiselle Chevalier."

Taken aback, Suzette blinked, causing the Count to grin playfully. "I shall send a carriage to bring you all to Franz's estate so that we may dine together this afternoon." With a flourished bow, he left them standing there awkwardly.

For several minutes, no one moved or spoke. At last, Suzette opened her mouth.

"I…I hope that you are not too uncomfortable with us," she said honestly.

The girl smiled, her face lighting up, surprising the others. "No…I just hope I don't make you uncomfortable. I'm very unfamiliar with your customs…"

"Surely, girls where you come from have ways to entertain themselves as we do here?" Eugenie asked.

Haydee giggled politely. "Yes, we do…I just haven't been to my country in such a long time…I haven't really seen anyone else other than the Count and his servants. He is very kind to me…" Seeing a fleeting look of disappointment on Suzette's face, she stretched out her hand and touched the young woman's arm. "Oh, please, Miss Chevalier…I feel for him as I did with my father…he is my protector, and for that I am eternally grateful. I could never feel for him that way…oh, no! I've made you blush!"

Both girls looked horrified at one another, only to laugh at their silliness. "Then…I guess you could tell that I…" Suzette trailed off.

"You what?" Eugenie prodded with a smirk.

Her face still flushed with color, Suzette confessed, "…I…I think I feel…some degree of love towards him…but I can't say for sure. All I can say is that I feel strongly towards him in a good way."

"That is the same way I felt when I first met Maximilian," Valentine blushed, causing the four girls to giggle.

"Allow me to reassure you, Mademoiselle," Haydee spoke sweetly, her eyes shining. "I can tell you for certain that the Count thinks very highly of you and is extremely fond of you…he doesn't care for everyone, so the fact that he is intrigued and constantly worried about you is a sign of his love and devotion."

At these words, Suzette's hands went up to her burning cheeks, her heart pounding furiously. "Oh…!" _It's too early, though…I barely know the man!"_ And yet, deep down, she felt as though she had known him her whole life…

**~TCOMC~**

Edmond sat firmly in his carriage as one of his other servants, Ali, drove him to Franz d'Epinay's home. He was sure that the girls would get along fine, leaving his mind clear to focus on several matters at hand…

"_I must wound Danglars where it hurts him most…his wallet. As for de Villefort, I have to expose him for the crimes he committed for many years…and Fernand…"_ His eyes narrowed at the thought of the man that he had once trusted and loved as a brother. "He will lose everything…just as I had lost everything…"


	6. Three Strikes

**Chapter Five - Three Strikes**

_In the following two months, the Count became well-known and practically beloved to the three prestigious families: the Villeforts, the Danglars', and especially the Mondego family. However, they had no idea of the heavy dark cloud that hung over their heads as the Count's plans of revenge slowly began forming…_

* * *

><p>"Monsieur, the shipment has arrived!" whispered a worker through the shadows.<p>

Danglars grinned greedily. Since the Count of Monte Cristo's arrival in Paris, he, Fernand, and Gerard were all roped into a strange new scheme – finding where the Count earned his riches and taking them for themselves. Having taken over the Morrel shipping firm and wedding a baroness, Danglars had become a millionaire that only thirsted for more wealth and riches, soon taking the trade of a banker. Normally, he wouldn't involve himself in such matters, but this opportunity was too much. He had to see the gold of Monte Cristo for himself.

The grimy "gentleman" followed the worker out to the docks, where several shady characters unloaded heavy chests off a vast ship. Commanding the man to open the chest before him, he felt his eyes grow wide at the sight of rubies, strings of pearls, and plenty of gold.

"Take three trunks aside," he whispered greedily, rubbing his hands in glee. "Mondego and Villefort will never notice a few missing…"

The man called for help and a burly fellow helped him to snatch the chest and two others before placing them onto a cart. Danglars failed to notice how the pudgy man smirked behind his back.

"Shall we go, boss?" the workman barely breathed.

"_Si, mi amici_," Luigi Vampa chuckled quietly. "We have our promised fill from our dear friend, Zatara. He told us to move before the officials get here, so let us oblige." Hopping inconspicuously into the front seat, the two men silently took off, leaving behind Danglars.

Meanwhile, the man had stepped onto the boat and continued to inspect the vessel when a squadron of men on horseback came straight for the docks.

"Baron Danglars?" called the leader.

Grimacing, the man gruffly answered, "Yeah?"

"You are charged with theft and embezzlement!" the germane informed him.

His face twisting into a sneer, he snapped, "There's nothing on this ship anyhow!"

"If that is the truth," spoke a man in the shadows, dressed in a fine robe. "Then you will not object to a search?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the many chests still lying about. The workers had stopped and simply stared at him stupidly, as though they were expecting something of him. His frame shaking, he choked out, "…Mondego set me up! I'll not take his blame!"

Taking a hurried step, the man in the shadows stepped out and blocked him. Danglars gasped at the sight of the Count of Monte Cristo, taking several steps back. "C-Count!" he exclaimed. "T-This is all a misunderstanding!"

"Indeed," Monte Cristo said sinisterly, his eyes gleaming evilly. "I'm sure it is…" Drawing his sword, he lunged forward, causing the baron to leap away frantically, tripping and grasping into a nearby rope. Grasping another, the Count lassoed his neck and shoved him to the gangplank, where he desperately grasped the ship as so not to be hanged.

"Who are you?" he wheezed.

"Why, I'm the Count of Monte Cristo," the latter said almost mockingly. "But my friends call me Edmond Dantes."

At the mention of the poor sailor's name, the man's eyes went large as saucers. "Dan…tes?" he coughed.

With a glare, Edmond shoved him off the ship, leaving him to dangle helplessly. Disgusted, he strode back across the ship to the docks where the soldiers awaited him. "Cut him down before he can't talk," he barked, leaving the men to do their work.

"_Strike One…"_

**~TCOMC~**

Villefort sat comfortably in the sauna, closing his eyes as the steam surrounded him. There was no one else in the room at the moment, and he was enjoying himself happily, with the exception of two things. Firstly, the shipment the Monte Cristo had entrusted to him had gone awry. He knew that he shouldn't have involved Danglars in the scheme. Because of what happened last week, he was sent to prison. His wife was once again a single woman after the divorce papers were signed, and his daughter Eugenie had eloped with Franz d'Epinay to Italy. The second matter that nagged at him was that his daughter, Valentine, was promised to Franz. However, seeing that Franz had run away and married another girl, there was no one left that might be suitable for his daughter except for Albert Mondego, and even then, his family's title was unstable thanks to Fernand's incessant drinking and gambling, the debts piling each day. There was the Maximilian Morrel character, who kept pestering them with his proclamations of love to his daughter, but he was the son of a now poor and disgraced man, and there was no way his Valentine would be seen with him.

He was so immersed in these thoughts that he didn't hear a man enter the sauna until the steam was intensified.

"Ugh…that's a bit much, don't you think?" he whined, opening his eyes to see a familiar figure. "Oh! Count! I didn't hear you…" Villefort stammered, surprised to see Monte Cristo standing just a few feet away, fully dressed, with a strange expression on his face.

"Pardon me for intruding," the Count said coolly, stalking over to the judge. "I just wanted a few words with you, monsieur."

"By all means," the latter nodded, wary of the other.

"I understand that the shipment went well aside from the little mishap, correct?" Monte Cristo asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Yes, monsieur…I am truly sorry about what happened," he stammered once more. "I had no idea…"

"No, of course not," Monte Cristo said, sounding rather patronizing. Getting up and starting to walk about, he stroked his chin and said, "You know, you come from a rather prestigious family…that's one of the many reasons why I had to have you to view over my papers…"

"Well, you are too kind," started Villefort, clearly flattered.

"However," the Count cut him off. "I also understand that there was a tragedy in your family…your father died, didn't he?"

"Erm…years ago," the judge replied uncomfortable, confused as to the sudden change in the conversation.

"Yes, I recall…he was murdered when Napoleon had escaped from Elba…" Monte Cristo continued, circling around the bath until he reached the handle of the steam vents and once more turned the wheel.

Feeling as though he were suffocating from the steam and uneasiness, the man coughed, shaking his head. "That's quite a lot of steam, sir, and you're fully dressed…"

"Your father was killed, but you stopped the search after a fortnight," the Count continued as though he hadn't heard the judge. "Why would the Prosecutor stop searching for the killer…unless…he didn't want the killer to be found, or he even knew who the man was."

Villefort's eyes grew large at this and he leapt from his seat. "Count, I have no idea where you get these perverse ideas, but this conversation is over."

"Far from it, good sir," the Count smirked, as the judge scurried to a door, only to find it locked.

"Why is this door locked? What do you want?" he demanded.

"Vengeance," the Count of Monte Cristo grinned. "Your father was a Bonapartist…he would have gotten you into deep trouble with the King…so you had to dispose of him, by hiring someone who suffered the same fate of living under his father's shadow…"

"Mondego," breathed the judge, sweating profusely, not from the environment, though. "I had to do it…I had to get my father out of the way…he was too much of a liability…Mondego and I had an agreement…we would take out each other's fathers…" he was panicking now, the memories overwhelming, his mind spinning. How could Monte Cristo know all this. "Mondego would never confess to any of that!" he practically screamed at the Count.

Monte Cristo shrugged. "You're right; he wouldn't…but you just did."

With a swift tug of the wheel, the steam evaporated at once…revealing all the guards blocking the main entrance, as well as two of the Count's most trusted servants, Jacapo and Bertuccio.

Villefort felt his stomach drop as he realized the damage he had unwittingly done. Giving the Count a despairing glance, he asked, "Why?"

"Let's just say that dear old Edmond Dantes and I are rather eager to see you get what you deserve," Edmond said, locking his eyes with Villefort's gaze.

A wave of utter disbelief and shock passed through the man as he slowly realized that the Count and condemned sailor were one in the same. "…Dantes?"

Minutes later, after getting dressed, Villefort was led out of the sauna and brought before a daunting carriage. He gazed at it in gloom as he realized it was the very same one that had brought Edmond to the Château d'If. Climbing aboard, he took a seat, noticing a lonely pistol beside him.

"Courtesy for a gentleman," the guard explained solemnly before shutting the door.

Grasping the item in his fingers, a mad grin spread over his face. Reason was thrown out the window as he placed the barrel into his mouth, squeezed his eyes shut, pulled the trigger…

…and nothing happened. His eyelids flew open as he pulled the weapon out of his mouth. As he gawked in bewilderment, Monte Cristo peeked through the barred window and smirked. "You didn't think I'd let you get away so easily, did you?" His face vanished just as quickly, and before Villefort could blink, he was taken away.

"_Strike Two…"_

**~TCOMC~**

"I can't believe all that's happened in this past month," Albert sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Monsieurs Danglars and Villefort are both imprisoned; Eugenie and Franz eloped to Italy and are happily wed; Maxamilian has taken Valentine to Marseilles and they, too, are happily wedded. I just can't understand why this is happening all so suddenly…"

Suzette could. She instantly connected the dots once the two names were brought up. These were two of the men that had framed Edmond and sent him to prison. Fernand would be next…she was sure of it.

"Albert…I've been thinking…before your mother died, she asked me to keep a secret for her…one that I would one day tell you," she said slowly, quietly. Fernand was too busy in his study with two other associates, probably gambling and drinking the night away.

Albert's eyebrows furrowed at the news before he took a seat beside her on the settee. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Swallowing, Suzette told him a story: the story involved a sailor and his best friend, in love with a woman. The best friend and another accomplice betrayed the sailor and sent him to a judge who sent him away to a horrible place. After many years, people believed him dead, even the poor fiancé, who married the best friend.

"That woman was your mother," Suzette whispered, tears sliding down her face. "Before the sailor was taken away, she spent a night with him…"

Albert's eyes had been glued to her from the stare, and they now blinked disbelievingly at her tale. "W-What are you saying…?"

"You are the child of a man known as Edmond Dantes," she explained. "Fernand, Danglars, and Villefort all had something to gain by sending Edmond away...Villefort got to protect his position somehow…Danglars earned the ship _The Phareon_, and later became rich enough to enter Parisian society…and Fernand got your mother…"

"Stop! Stop this nonsense!" Albert shouted, covering his ears. Getting up, he snatched his coat and ran out of the estate, leaving Suzette behind in a dark library. Covering her face, she wept as she felt confusion and despair wash over her. She had unconsciously hurt her beloved cousin…and now there the possibility that Edmond was alive and in Paris to get his revenge…

"_The Count…he's got to be Edmond…!"_ She shook her head, shoving those hopeful thoughts away. No, it was not possible…though she had seen many similarities between the beloved friend and the dashing Count over the past three months of his arrival to France, there was no way they could be one in the same…she was over-thinking again, creating false hopes that would be dashed away soon enough. Perhaps it was all just coincidence…

Stepping out of the empty library, her face stained, she slowly trudged out into the foyer and headed for the stairs.

"Thar she ess!"

Freezing, Suzette turned halfway to see Fernand stumbling out of his study with his two companions. She felt their gazes upon her and knew that she was in danger.

"C'mere," her drunken cousin said possessively, stepping haphazardly towards her.

"Fernand, stay back," she said firmly, edging towards the front doors.

"Don't tuhl me wot to do!" he snapped, angrily, almost tripping over himself.

His companions followed on either side, their swagger unsteady, but they stood taller and firmer than Mondego.

"Leave me alone, or I'll scream," she warned them, her backwards walking quickening.

"Just try to," one man sneered, hiccupping right after he spoke. "We'll strangle you…right?"

Her heart pounding like a war drum, she spun and sprinted down the hall to the doors. She was just within reach when she tripped over her accursed dress, her body slamming against the cold floor. They were upon her in seconds, and she released a piercing scream from her throat.

They cackled, one man holding her arms, the other clamping her feet to the ground. Fernand got over her and placed his hand upon her throat. "Ya look like Mercedes," he chuckled. "Yes…Mercedes…"

"HELP ME!" she screamed. "ALBERT! SOMEONE! HEL-!" She choked as Fernand's fingers wrapped themselves tightly around her pale neck, his eyes dark and cold.

"No one's coming…you're _mine_!"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she let her hot tears leak from her eyes as she prayed to God that Death would come swiftly for her so that she might not be tortured by Fernand's abusive lust. _"Let anybody else take me if You have to be so cruel…but not him! Not this horrible man!"_

All at once, or so it seemed, the hands and pressure of Fernand's body vanished, and painful grunts and howls were released into the night. Suzette felt herself fading into unconsciousness, the shock of what happened taking over her frozen, shivering body. And then, she heard him.

"Suzette!"

"_Edmond…that's Edmond's voice…"_

"My God…please Suzette! Say something!"

"E-Ed…" she coughed, tears still falling.

"It's all right." She felt herself lifted into a warm embrace, her body lifted off the stone cold ground. Her eyes fluttered open, and she could see the outline of a familiar face. "C-Count…?"

"Shh…it's all right," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm here…Albert is with Haydee in my carriage…I came to see you all when he came running out. Then we heard the commotion inside…oh, Suzette, forgive me for not coming sooner!"

"Count…" She felt her frame shudder as she feebly clung to his chest, grasping the lapels of his fine coat. She felt her body surrender to her anger, sadness, loneliness, and despair as she wept into his embrace. She wept until her eyes ran dry, feeling his hand stroking her hair and back, and slowly, she slipped into a feverish sleep.

**~TCOMC~**

"Zatara?"

Glancing up from his desk, Edmond saw Jacapo standing at the door. "Yes, old friend?" he asked, setting aside his papers.

"The police have reported that they arrested two men at the Mondego residence…however, Mondego himself was not there," the ex-smuggler informed his master. He winced as he spoke, as though expecting Edmond to be furious with the news.

"Thank you, Jacapo."

The man blinked at these words. "…you…ain't mad?"

Edmond shook his head with a small smile. "We'll get Fernand soon enough. For right now, we have enough – he's drowning in debt, caught red-handed imposing himself upon his cousin, and the two people most closest to him are here in my care. It's enough for now…has Suzette awoken?"

"No, Your Excellency. She's still sleeping sounding," Jacapo answered, relief flooding him.

"And Albert?" he added.

"Still talking to the mistress," Jacapo smirked. "They've gotten pretty close these past few months…"

Edmond himself couldn't help but smirk as well. Haydee was certainly enchanted by Albert, and he couldn't get enough of her in return. They made a handsome pair indeed…

"Zatara…may I speak freely?"

"Of course," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Jacapo pursed his lips in thought before saying, "Look, Zatara…you already got the other two. You practically own your third enemy. Here you have all the money in the world, faithful servants and friends, a boy who is actually your own flesh and blood according to Suzette's words, and a girl who loves you…even the old you. Why not just take the girl, take the kid, take the money and go?"

Shaking his head, the Count of Monte Cristo answered, "I can't…it's not as easy as it seems, my friend…I have to see this through."

Heaving a sigh in frustration, Jacapo excused himself and left the study. Placing his elbows upon the desk and folding his hands together, he placed his chin atop them and stared blankly at the distance set of doors.

"…Strike Three."


	7. The Belated Gift

**Chapter Six - The Belated Gift**

_The waves crashed against the sandy surf, washing over her feet. Suzette squinted, shielding her blue eyes against the sun's brightness. The breeze played with her soft hair, curls tickling her neck and cheeks. Carefree seagulls squawked as they flew overhead towards the cotton-like clouds._

"_Marseilles…" Suzette whispered, realizing her first childhood home. Ships dotted the sea line, and not too far off to her left were the vast docks, connected to the small town's dirt roads._

_A happy chuckle caused her heart to skip a beat, a feathery kiss on her cheek startling her. "Who…?" she began, turning her head. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of a handsome sailor of twenty or so, his brown eyes twinkling at her, his hair mussed by the wind, his grin breathtaking._

"_You've certainly become a beautiful young woman, Suzette," he said, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Just as I knew you would."_

"_Edmond?" she gasped, her fingers reaching out to brush his cheek. "You…are you…?"_

_Are you alive?, she wanted to ask, but her tongue wouldn't allow it._

_Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled sweetly. "Come…let's go for a swim." Getting to his feet, he offered his hand to her._

_Part of her brain struggled, swimming uselessly against the strangeness of all this. It had to be a dream…but she didn't want to wake up. Shyly, she took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet before running together into the gentle, cool waters. Laughing, the young man took off his shirt, revealing a tan, toned torso. She blushed as she caught herself gawking before moving deeper into the water. "Edmond…what about the ship…do you have to leave soon?" It was nonsense spurting from her mouth, but it seemed to make sense in this world._

"_I'm not leaving for a while," he told her, floating comfortably in the subtle waves._

"_Mercedes…" she started again._

"_Mercedes is gone," he said, somewhat sadly._

"_Your father…Monsieur Morrel…?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Fernand-?"_

"_What about him?" Edmond asked, his face darkening. Above them, the sky turned from blue to a menacing grey, thunder rolling in the distance._

"_I…I can't remember," she stammered. "Just that…he's not your friend…"_

_No sooner were those words uttered, a towering wave came up and before she could blink, she was taken under. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came forth. "Edmond, where are you?" her thoughts cried. Flailing her arms furiously, she made her way to the surface, gasping for air as the storm raged on. "Ed!" she cried over and over, her body tugged by the waves. A way off, she could see his figure, struggling, pulled down by the waves and brought up once more by the current._

"_Hold on, Edmond! I'm coming!" she screamed, swimming, though she felt that she was getting nowhere. "Wait for me Edmond! Just hold on a little longer!" she cried out. When at last she saw his form sink beneath the dark waters, she wept, wept and sunk, her tears mingling with the salty waters._

_It was then that an arm snatched her. A gasp caught in her throat, she felt herself choking as her body was pressed against someone's naked form. Her heart beat faster than before, fear swallowing her as she realized she couldn't breathe…that she was underwater…that someone was keeping her captive…_

_Her eyelids drooped, her body limp when she felt herself being dragged out of the waves. Two arms grasped her and carried her, slowly, out towards the beach. She knew this embrace…it was warm…safe…she didn't mind the long walk…_

_She vaguely recalled that she had been wearing a white cotton dress, but it was now soaked and torn. She felt her body heat up as she realized she wasn't wearing undergarments for some reason…she wanted to curl up and die at the thought of someone seeing her practically naked, but instead, she felt herself being lain down on the soft sand, sunlight once again kissing her skin._

_But that wasn't the only thing kissing her. Two lips pressed themselves to her own, sweet air passing through this stranger's mouth and into her own. Her lungs were filled, and she gave a surprised gasp as she struggled to open her eyes. The lips planted kisses on her mouth, on her cheeks and forehead, down her jawbone and over the nape of her neck. Her blood raced, her breathing soft gasps. Why wouldn't her eyes open, dammit? Blindly, she reached and touched the figure, passing her fingers through the person's hair. She touched his face, feeling a beard and moustache, his lips now worshiping her hands while his hands held her up against his muscular frame. She shivered, realizing he wore nothing, while she was barely covered in a wet rag._

"_Who…are you?" she sighed, his lips returning to hers again as he smothered her against him._

"_Suzette…"_

_Forcefully, she managed to open her infernal eyes, her vision clearing up enough to see two familiar brown eyes, but the face was somewhat different._

"_C-Count?" she asked, shocked at the sight of the Count of Monte Cristo holding her possessively, staring pleadingly into her eyes. "W-where is Edmond? Unless…"_

"_Suzette…" he said once more, claiming her lips again. No matter how hard she fought to keep a clear head, she surrendered to his touch…his velvet-like voice…_

"_Suzette…Suzette…"_

* * *

><p>"Suzette…can you hear me?"<p>

A moan escaped her lips as Suzette forced her eyes open once more. Instead of harsh sunlight, however, soft candlelight met her eyes. The dim room was beautifully furnished for a princess, and she could feel the silken sheets beneath and above her. Blinking, she realized she felt a warm hand holding her own, causing her to languidly turn her head.

"C…Count?" she murmured, half surprised and half expectant of his presence beside her bed.

He gave a small smile, releasing a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness you're all right…you've slept a whole day away."

"Have I?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"I remember…Fernand was drunk…he chased me and I fell…but you came…you saved me…"

"Shh…don't cry," he whispered, his eyes looking down on her, sad and lovingly, while his free hand wiped her face.

She didn't even know she was crying until he said so, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and gently shake her head. "I'm…sorry."

"Hush," he commanded quietly. "There's nothing to be sorry for…" Brushing her hair from her face, he gazed at her form. Her lithe body tucked comfortably beneath the covers, her dark hair splayed out upon the lush pillow, her gem-like eyes glistening with tears… "Don't cry, my darling girl," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he told her, "Rest…tomorrow, if you feel up to it, Albert has a surprise for you for your birthday."

"My…my birthday?" she repeated stupidly. "It's my birthday?"

"Tomorrow, yes," he chuckled, grinning at her. "He's been worried about you…but you'll be all right…you're a brave girl…rather, a brave young woman."

She felt herself burn at his touch and words, as though her strange dream had not paused at all. She shivered, and he mistook it for feeling cold. Taking off his thick robe, he placed it over her and touched her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Just close your eyes," he said quietly. "I'll be here when you wake…"

Giving in almost at once, she shut her eyes, letting the warmth around her swallow her into a regrettably dreamless sleep.

**~TCOMC~**

When Suzette finally awoke the next morning, she was not disappointed. The Count of Monte Cristo was sitting beside her bed in a comfortable chair, reading a book. He raised his eyes as she stirred, and a smile instantly graced his face.

"Ah, so at last Sleeping Beauty has awoken," he jested, marking his page and setting the book on a nightstand.

"I'm no…beauty," she said groggily, rubbing her eyes before she stretched. "Especially not in the morning."

"I beg to differ," he said quietly, causing her to blush. "Jacapo! Baptistin!" he called suddenly, startling the girl.

The two men servants entered at once, carrying buckets of hot water into an adjoining room.

"Once you're finished, I'll meet you in my study," he ordered them. They swiftly executed their orders before bowing to Suzette and exiting the room.

Monte Cristo bowed and motioned towards the open door, leading into a washroom. "You have a hot bath waiting for you. Haydee will come in shortly to aid you and help you get dressed. We'll all meet in the dining room for brunch."

"How late is it?" she asked, now fully awake.

"Exactly eleven fifteen, mademoiselle," he informed her, laughing at her aghast expression. "Don't fret. Yesterday, Albert slept 'til past noon. Nothing could wake him." Taking her slender hand and kissing it, he added, "I shall count the minutes until I see you again, dear Suzette." With a mischievous smile, he bowed once more and left her.

She sat there a moment, her mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions. The dream was still fresh in her mind…she couldn't help but shiver at the thought that the Count might actually do such a thing to her…that he could be Edmond…that Edmond would feel that way towards her…

Grasping the ring hanging from its chain around her neck, she got up and strolled toward the washroom, striping down to nothing before stepping into the deliciously scorching hot water. She sat there, her body surrendering to the heat, lazily rubbing the bubbly suds onto her pale form. A soft knock at the door signaled Haydee, which she invited in at once. The Grecian princess smiled at the sight of Suzette playing with the floating bubbles overhead.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, placing the dress in her hands upon a nearby chair.

"Yes…I did," Suzette said slowly, blushing furiously.

Haydee raised an eyebrow but said nothing. When at last the girl finished her bath, the princess helped her dry off before getting her into a soft rose-pink hued gown.

"It's beautiful on you," Haydee commented, brushing out Suzette's unruly midnight locks. "The Count will be pleased…do you like it?"

"It's…very lovely," she admitted.

"He wants you to be happy, you know," Haydee said softly. "He wants to protect you…you and Albert. He cares for you both."

"Does he?" she asked, looking at herself in the mirror. Biting her lip, she whispered, "…Haydee…I think I'm in love with the Count…but…could he ever…?"

"You'll find out for yourself," the girl smiled, a twinkle in her dark eyes lighting up her countenance. "All I will say is this – he didn't sleep a wink until he saw you wake up last night. Even afterwards, he barely let himself nod off. He's rather protective of you."

Suzette felt her face burn as she listened to Haydee, clutching her own arms. "My cousin…Fernand…"

"He wants you to stay, Suzette…the Count, I mean," Haydee informed her. "The authorities are looking for your cousin. Some say he ran away, others say he's in hiding…it doesn't matter, really. Monte Cristo will find him soon enough."

Something in the way Haydee spoke made Suzette shudder, wrapping her fingers around her ring.

"There! You're perfect!" Haydee said at last, beaming as she looked over Suzette. "Shall we?"

Arm in arm, the two girls walked together until they came to the dining hall. Once they entered, Suzette's eyes went wide at the vast amount of food on the table. Surrounding the table were Albert, Maximilian and Valentine with Monsieur Morrel, Jacapo and the other beloved servants of the Count, as well as the Count of Monte Cristo himself.

"Happy Birthday!" they all declared, their smiles lighting up the room.

"Oh…oh!" she cried, tears spilling once more from her eyes. "How wonderful!" In heart, she knew that there was no other place she would rather be.

**~TCOMC~**

The day seemed to slip between her fingers and Suzette was heartbroken to see that the day was practically over. She had been delighted by the Morrels' visit from Marseilles, the idea being Albert's, and she had spent several hours with each of them, speaking of old times and what their future plans were. Albert continued to shower her with brotherly love, and Haydee always treated her as a sister.

"_Rightly so,"_ she smirked as she watched Albert offer Haydee a white rose, to which she blushed and sniffed its sweet scent, placing a kiss upon Albert's red cheek. _"Before I'll know it, he'll be proposing to her…!"_

Out on the veranda of the estate, Suzette watched the stars as they came out one by one. A soft breeze danced around her as she closed her eyes and breathed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled before turning to see the Count coming towards her. "Of course…I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me and Albert…"

"I only wish to do more," he said earnestly, taking his place to her right, gazing up at the sky with her. "Suzette…I want you both to stay with me. I love both you and Albert very much…I hope I'm not being too straightforward," he said a little gruffly, avoiding her eyes.

She laughed, causing him to gawk at her. "No, not at all…yes, I think that's very kind of you…thank you." Without a second though, she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head upon his chest.

He froze, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. He felt his heartbeat accelerate, praying that she couldn't feel it. "Suzette…I…never did give you your present."

"You've already given me so much," she said, pulling back to look at him.

Shaking his head, he looked into her eyes, his gaze almost apologizing…for what? "This gift is…_quite_ overdue. I hope you can forgive me."

As she raised a questioning eyebrow, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an item that made her eyes grow large.

There in his hand was a beautiful red rose, bursting in full bloom, and around its green stem, a shining red ribbon tied in an elegant bow.


	8. Future Plans

**Chapter Seven - Future Plans**

_"Soon, when I have more money, I'll buy you something special," the newly made captain vowed, brushing a strand of black hair away from the girl's eyes. "What do you want for your birthday?"_

_Pursing her lips, the girl thought a moment, to her father's amusement. "I want a red rose, with a red ribbon tied around it!" she said at last._

_"Is that all?" the man laughed._

_"Yes," she nodded solemnly._

_"Very well, you shall have your rose," he promised, kissing her forehead._

* * *

><p>There it was before her – her belated birthday gift. It almost seemed as though it were mocking her. Suzette felt her insides heat up and freeze all at once, feeling sick as she stared in utter disbelief at the man before her.<p>

"…Edmond?" she whispered, her hand covering her mouth as she shook. "Edmond Dantes?"

The Count's eyes were filled with pleading, begging for forgiveness. "Suzette…I-"

"How could you?" she burst, her eyes stinging with tears. "After all these years…! Since the day we met, I kept thinking that you _must_ be my old friend! But I kept denying myself, and you had changed…but you never told me! Did you even think of telling at all?"

"Believe me, it was difficult," he frowned, his eyes darkening. "But I had to take care of things first…"

"Things?" she hissed.

"_Vengeance_," he growled, with as much venom as she had just hissed to him. "Villefort, Danglars, and most of all, Fernand Mondego – you of all people, I had hoped, would understand that! You knew what happened-!"

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me it was you, though!" she choked, turning away from him. "I really was starting to think you were gone…forever…and then on top of all that I fell in love with y-!" She halted in her speech, covering her mouth with both hands in shame at the brash words she had spoken.

At this last broken sentence, Edmond's eyes widened and he almost dropped his gift. "Suzette…I…I'm sorry…I truly am…"

"There you are!" Jacapo declared as he lumbered out onto the veranda. "We were wondering where you went off to…" He stopped, noticing how they were both striving to reclaim their composures. "Ah…I guess this is a bad time…"

"No," Suzette shook her head. "I ought to get back inside and wish everyone goodnight. They're staying here until morning, aren't they? The Morrels?"

"Oh, yes, milady," Jacapo nodded. "They've all got their own rooms."

"Very well," she said, tucking a strand of wild hair behind her ear. "I'll see them off. I think I'm going to turn in early…"

Before she could move, Edmond grasped her hand, causing her to spin around. Leaning forward, he whispered a command: "Meet me in my chambers at midnight." There was no accepting any excuses; his voice had firm authority, and she dared not defy him. She merely nodded when he looked at her face, but when she tried to pull away he brought the rose up to her once more.

"If you don't care for it…" he said somewhat coldly.

"No!" she gasped quickly, snatching it from his hands. "No…I'm sorry…I truly do love the gift…after all, it's what I asked for…" When a small smile stretched onto his lips, she felt her heart sigh with relief. At least she had managed to mend some of the damage her response had caused. When he offered her his arm, she took it, and together, they entered the building once more, with Jacapo's knowing eyes upon them.

**~TCOMC~**

For nearly two hours, Suzette paced the floor. She clutched her silken robe, not because she was cold, but because she was anxious. She was finally going to speak to Edmond…her Edmond…

A scoff escaped her as she scowled. "_My_ Edmond, indeed," she whispered, her heart wretched in pain. "He loves only Mercedes…he just humors me…" Raising her eyes, she saw in the dim candlelight of her room that the minute hand was merely seconds away from the hour. Taking a deep breath, she stealthily left her quarters and as she shut the door, she glanced about for any prying eyes. Tiptoeing down the hall, she could sense her heart leaping up her throat as she made her way to the Count of Monte Cristo's bedchambers. No sooner had she arrived at the door did she hear the clock in the drawing room chime its toll throughout the vast mansion. Shaking, she reached out her fist to knock on the door when it swung open.

A gasp escaped her mouth as she took a step back. There, dressed in his own rich robe, was Edmond, his eyes locked onto her. "Come in," he said, barely audible as he stepped aside and gave her passage into his space.

Grasping her robe at the neck, she obliged and stood, waiting for him to shut the door after her. As he did so, she noticed sheets, pillows, several books and papers, and unlit candelabra to the right of the untouched bed. Her brows furrowed, she peered in the dark at his face. He saw what she was curious about and shrugged. "Just a habit," was all he said for the moment. She said nothing, remaining like a statue.

"Please, sit," he said, motioning towards the bed. She did as told, looking at him expectantly. "I realize that aside from being furious with me, you must have some questions…" he glanced over at her, noticing how daintily her legs were crossed.

Biting her bottom lip, she hesitantly started, "…where…where have you been?"

"For fifteen years, I was imprisoned in the Chateau d'If," he informed her, crossing his arms over his chest as he recalled the long, torturous years spent in the hellish place.

"My God…!" she whispered, making a sign of the Cross, to which he rolled his eyes. "Fifteen years…! Then how did you escape?"

"I made friends with a priest…Abbe Faria…" His eyes dimmed at the mention of the name. "My one friend and companion…my teacher and father…he died while we were trying to dig a tunnel to escape…we were so close…"

"What happened?" she breathed, surprised to see him so close to tears.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled through his nostrils before telling her, "He was crushed under the very stone we had been digging through…but it was through his death that I escaped…" He told her of slipping into the sailcloth sack, of meeting Luigi Vampa and befriending Jacapo, of coming to Marseilles only to find that the world he knew had changed. He told her of his travels around the world and of finding Haydee…And then, he told her of the treasure he inherited from his dear priest.

"The treasure of Monte Cristo," he said softly. "I vowed that once I exacted my revenge on the three who betrayed me, I would do much good with those riches."

Glancing down at her bare feet, Suzette felt her stomach tied in a knot as she confessed to him, "…she never took it off, you know."

Giving her an odd look, Dantes asked, "What are you-?"

"Mercedes," she said quietly, not daring to show her face to him. "She never took of her ring…even on her deathbed, she called for you…"

She heard him suck in a deep, staggering breath. True, the "ring" was only a simple thread from her shawl, but she had remained true to her love. "I thought you should know…she loved you 'til the very end…and she never wanted to believe that you were completely gone…I understand that now…but I was young when she wedded Fernand…and I was furious…it wasn't until she was dying that she told me her secrets…like how Albert is really…"

"My son," he finished, surprising her. "He told me…"

She remained silent, keeping her head down, her eyes on the floor. She didn't dare look up as she heard him near towards her. He sat beside her, and she stiffened at his touch.

"About what you said earlier…"

"Edmond," she cut him off, her eyes stinging once more, her throat tight. "I'm sorry…I had no right to snap at you, and I was foolish for saying those things earlier tonight-"

"But is it true?" he demanded, taking her chin in his hand and turning her face to him. "Did you mean it when you said…you loved me?"

Jerking her face away, she covered it with her hands, wanting to curl up and die. "I know you love Mercedes, and I can never be her, Edmond," she mumbled through her hands, tears flowing once more against her will.

"But I don't want Mercedes," he said stubbornly. "Mercedes is gone…she married Fernand…"

"And if she was still alive?" she sighed, cleaning her face, ashamed at herself. "I'll always be that little girl to you, Edmond. I will always be your friend…and nothing more-"

"I love you, Suzette!" he exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her shoulders so that they would face each other. "God…if there is a God…God help me, I love you…perhaps even more than Mercedes!"

"How can you doubt God?" she exclaimed, aghast at his words.

"When you've been through as many trials as I have, my dear," he sighed. "You would understand. Why did God punish me so…?"

"But He brought you back…He made you stronger, wiser…" Squeezing his hand, she gazed up at him, slightly distracted by his bare chest showing through the robe, and said, "I know that you must have been the one to get Danglars and Villefort arrested…and now, Fernand…I don't blame you for that, Edmond. But now, it's over. Let Him back in your life."

"Why? Where was He when I was imprisoned? Whipped? Betrayed? Where was He?" he cried, his own eyes watering.

Hushing him, Suzette wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "He suffered with you…and He's protected you all this time…you don't know how I prayed for you every night…how much we all missed you…He's everywhere, Edmond…even in an embrace…"

Letting a tear slide down his face, he clutched her to his torso, twisting his fingers into her dark hair, no longer caged upon her head, but free and flowing as it should be. He could feel her heart thumping along with his, her slender hands pressed against his back. Pulling away, he let himself gaze upon her in the moonlight. Somehow, she seemed unbearably beautiful. He let his fingers run on her cheek, down her neck, stopping at her collarbone where the ring hung. She shivered at his touch, watching with curious eyes at his actions.

"I meant what I said about you and Albert staying…but I'd like you to stay…as my wife." Her blue eyes widened at this as he held her hand and asked earnestly, "Suzette, I love you…will you marry me?"

"I…I…" she stammered. "Y-Yes!" Throwing her arms around him, she wept joyfully. "Yes, Edmond! I will!"

His heart began to soar – it was a strange feeling, one he hadn't felt in ages, but it was wonderful. "I'm sorry…I'm afraid I don't have a ring…"

"Yes, you do," she smiled, pulling back once more. Taking the chain off, she slipped the golden ring onto her finger, letting it glint in the moonlight. "I've had it with me all along…and I've never taken it off since that day."

He smiled, a true smile that seemed more like Edmond Dantes than the Count of Monte Cristo. "Thank you," he whispered. "You've made me so happy since I came to Paris…you've always been there…" Leaning forward, he cautiously neared her face, waiting to see if she would turn away.

She remained frozen, waiting, until at last, their lips met. They were both wary of the other, so Edmond started only by gingerly kissing her mouth as he snaked his arms around her form once more. Her heartbeat accelerating, she ran her fingers through his hair, curling the tamed dark locks. She gasped when his tongue ran over her lips – this was, indeed, the first real kiss she had received from a man. She didn't know much about this sort of thing, but she understood the desire within her. Opening her mouth, she let him enter, allowing him to taste her.

"_Chocolate…and strawberries,"_ he noted, his lips turning up in a grin as she was intoxicated by his own taste – rich red wine. Hungry, he nibbled her bottom lip, a moan stuck in her throat. His hot breath found itself upon her neck as his lips traveled up to her jawbone and behind her ear.

Her body was shuddering now, his delicious kisses making her feel indescribable. "E-Ed…mond," she struggled to say. "Shouldn't we…I mean…I want to get…married first." He was making it extremely difficult while nuzzling her jaw-line and cheek.

"Hmm…yes, you're right," he chuckled into her collarbone, again causing her body to shake in torturous delight. Pulling away, she found herself gasping for air and gave him a dirty look as he laughed.

"That's not fair," she pouted.

"How soon do you wish to be wed?" he asked, deftly changing the subject. "We'll have to plan the whole thing out first…I'll have Jacapo in charge of-"

"Edmond," she said, placing her forefinger over his lips. "I don't want a big wedding. It's such a hassle…just you, me, Albert, Haydee, the Morrels…perhaps Eugenie and Franz could come…your wonderful servants _must_ have the day off, of course…" As she listed her thoughts, she let her finger trail down his lips to his chin, his neck, his chest…

His heart pounded loudly as he struggled to pay attention to Suzette. "We could have it in Marseilles…or maybe a little secluded spot…I don't need a new dress, I could use one of the gowns I have now…"

"You will at least get yourself your own wedding dress," he insisted, wrapping his fingers around her hand and bringing it to his lips so he might kiss each finger. "Something that suits you…perhaps…within the month?"

Placing her free hand upon his cheek, she kissed his lips before stroking his face. "Yes…within a month…" She rubbed her ring in anticipation as she smiled and said, "I'll be Mrs. Dantes."


	9. A Fight to the Death

**Chapter Eight - A Fight to the Death**

Suzette yawned as the sun peeked through the curtained windows of the room, causing her to blink drowsily. Stretching, she looked over her shoulder as was surprised to see that Edmond had vanished.

"This shouldn't be any surprise, though," she muttered, running her fingers through her tangled hair as she sat up and adjusted her robe. She smiled at the memory of him pleading for her to stay with him as they fell asleep into each others arms…

"Milady?"

Suzette nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard the voice. Giving a sigh of relief, she looked to the doors and said, "Oh, Jacapo…you startled me."

"Pardon me," he apologized, bowing, just as embarrassed. "I just wanted to see if you were up yet…the Count has a message for you."

Raising an eyebrow, the girl inquired, "Which is…?"

"He would like for you and Master Albert to join him and Haydee on leaving the city," he smiled.

Suzette grinned, leaping from the bed to attack the faithful servant with a hug and kiss. "Thank you, Jacapo!" she said, rushing to her room to get changed.

Jacapo remained there only a second, flabbergasted, until he went running after her. "Milady! Wait!"

Waiting, however, was the last thing on her mind. Her heart skipping along with her feet, she scurried into her room and began searching for a proper dress.

"Milady!" Jacapo gasped, at last reaching the room. "I…was trying to tell you…"

"Yes?" she said, scarcely able to pay attention as she finally selected a gorgeous cerulean hued gown from her wardrobe.

"The Count is out," he explained, entering the room. "He had…business to attend to."

"Something to do with Fernand, no doubt," she suggested, watching his response from his reflection in the nearby mirror.

He nodded. "Yes, mademoiselle…and I'm afraid Albert's gone, too."

"What?" she asked, turning to face him, her brows furrowed. "Well…where is he?"

"He went after the Count."

Both were surprised as Haydee entered the room, her eyes filled with concern and fear. "The Count wants to make Mondego pay for his crimes…and Albert has gone after him to stop this. He still considers that monster his father."

Suzette's stomach churned, making her feel nauseous. "Do you know where they went?" Jacapo nodded. "And the Morrels…?"

"Maximilian has gone to prepare the horses with the servants," Haydee responded. "Monsieur Morrel and Valentine are to remain here."

"Good – we'd better hurry." Taking a few moments to change and clean up as quickly as possible, Suzette, Jacapo, Haydee, and Maximilian went off in search of three men…

**~TCOMC~**

Fernand could not believe the misfortune that had befallen him. After being declared bankrupt, he had had one too many drinks and nearly taken advantage of Suzette. The Count of Monte Cristo stopped him, but he also accused him of incest and rape, causing him to go into hiding. After the bad luck that Danglars and Villefort had suffered, he was in no hurry to join them for all his troubles. Taking off to an abandoned, run-down chapel in the countryside, Fernand had gotten word that some of the chests that Monte Cristo had received were hidden there. Taking off and finding the hiding place, he greedily opened the chests…only to find dirt and rocks inside.

"What is this?" he gasped, frantically looking in each great box. The final chest that lay at his feet was locked securely, tempting his patience and sanity. Pulling out his pistol, he shot at the padlock, watching the metal contraption fall the ground. Throwing the lid open, his eyes widened at the sight of a single chess piece. It was then that a shadow fell over him.

Jumping up, he prepared to pull out his sword when he recognized the tall figure hidden in the shadows…or so he thought. "Monte Cristo!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing…?" When the man stepped into the light, however, it revealed a clean-shaven gentleman, his dark hair now curling wild and free, his dark eyes locked onto his enemy. Fernand felt his heart rise to his mouth as he slowly realized who this man was the whole time.

"Kings to you, Fernand," Edmond said smartly, a small smirk upon his lips.

"Edmond?" gasped Fernand, turning ghastly pale at the sight of his long-lost enemy. "How did you…?"

"Escape? With difficulty," he replied, taking a menacing step towards the man. "How did I plan this moment?" A wicked smile crossed his face. "With pleasure."

Drawing his sword, he lunged forward, causing Fernand to drop his pistol as he leapt back. The two were locked in a deadly dance, Edmond's blade nipping at Fernand's skin as the latter clumsily tried to fight back.

"Stop!" cried a voice, and before they could blink, Albert jumped in front of Fernand, his sword pointed at Monte Cristo.

"Albert, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Edmond warned him, watching as Fernand eyed his nearby fallen pistol.

"He may not be my real father, but he's the only one I've got!" Albert frowned.

At these words, Fernand paused, giving the boy an odd look. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"I warn you, Albert, this is not what you think-" the Count entreated.

"Albert!"

All three heads whipped around to see Suzette rushing into the fray, Maximilian and Jacapo armed and following her, Haydee bringing up the rear.

"Albert," Suzette huffed, placing a hand on Edmond's arm, causing him to lower his weapon. "Edmond Dantes is not dead…he stands before you."

Albert's eyes grew large as he gawked at the man he knew as The Count of Monte Cristo. "Then…you're my…?"

"Believe me, Albert, I was just as surprised as you were when I found out," Edmond replied honestly.

Albert turned, glaring angrily at Mondego. "You caused him all this pain, married my mother, and abused my cousin…and I have the audacity to still believe you're my father?"

"What are you all blabbing about?" Mondego snapped. "What's all this about Edmond being Albert's father…?" Then it hit him. He snarled as he commented, "It seems that your mother was a true whore, Albert…and your beloved cousin is not doubt following in her footsteps."

With a flash of speed, he snatched the forlorn weapon off the ground and pointed it at the group.

"Yes, you do that," Haydee growled, showing her face to the man. "You're still a coward hiding behind a gun…you haven't changed at all, Mondego."

"And _who_ are _you_ supposed to be?" he challenged.

"Seven years, you went on a trip to Janina and made friends with the great Pasha, Ali…only to kill him so that his enemies might pay you a great reward." Once more, Fernand became pale at her words as she revealed a birthmark on the right side of her neck, hidden by the high collars of her grand robes. "I am Ali's daughter, Haydee, and I, too, like my master, the Count of Monte Cristo, have awaited this day for many years."

"You've only got one shot, Fernand," Edmond warned him. "You won't be able to get away so easily…and it will take more than that to kill me."

With a wicked glint in his eye, he smugly stated, "Yes, perhaps you're right…so I better put it to good use and place it where it belongs." With a sudden jerk of his hand, he fired the pistol, causing Suzette to fall onto her back.

"NO!" Edmond cried, falling to his knees and cradling the girl in his arms. As everyone gathered around her, Fernand took this opportunity to run out and jump onto his horse.

"Suzette, forgive me!" Edmond pleaded as Haydee and Jacapo strived to stop the bleeding.

Suzette winced, the shock wearing off and the pain taking full effect. "No…there's nothing to forgive…thank God he didn't shoot you."

"It would've been better if he had," he insisted, his heart throbbing.

"She's all right," Maximilian stated, examining the wound. "It only grazed her shoulder. Count Mondego's a terrible shot."

As they fussed about her, Fernand's voice called to them from the grassy plains outside. "EDMOND! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

Dantes, torn, looked over his shoulder at the opening in the wall and back at Suzette.

"Go," she whispered, her eyes filled with tears. "But come back to me…Promise me you'll win!"

"I have no intention of doing otherwise," he vowed, kissing her forehead. Glancing up, he saw Jacapo hand over his sword.

"Time to finish this," his friend nodded solemnly.

Before he grabbed his blade, he placed his beloved in the arms of his son, squeezing his shoulder. "Watch over your cousin," he said in a commanding tone before taking his weapon and running out. Squeezing her own eyes shut, Suzette prayed, _"Dear God…protect him and bring him safe and sound to me…I can't bear to lose him again!"_

**~TCOMC~**

"I couldn't let you have the happy ending while I was left with nothing," Fernand stated as they shared steal. The two were once more engaged in a terrible dance, slicing and pricking at one another until one of them fell. From the walls of the degrading chapel, Albert, Jacapo, and Maximilian watched the battle, Haydee left behind to care for Suzette.

Edmond tripped, losing his sword, but managed to distract his enemy by throwing a stone at his face. Scrambling through the tall grass, he snatched his missing blade, making a sudden movement as Fernand advanced on him and ran him through. Blood spurted from his mouth as he fell, beaten, to the ground.

Casting a final glance upon Edmond, he gasped, "What happened to your mercy?"

Breathing heavily, he glanced down pitifully at the man once considered his best friend. Recalling similar words of his friend, the Abbe Faria, he replied, "I'm a Count…not a saint."

With those final words shared, Fernand Mondego breathed his last and closed his eyes. Turning away from the gruesome scene, Edmond took off running back into the ruins.

"Well done, Zatara," Jacapo nodded as he reached his friends.

Albert was pale but he nodded his approval. Edmond's eyes dimmed at the sight and he placed his hand upon the young man's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry…I know that he raised you…"

"Suzette raised me after Mother died," he shook his head. "He was never really around…but I can't help but feel for him…"

"I understand," he nodded.

Giving a timid smile, Albert took his hand and said, "Come…Father. Suzette's waiting for you."

At the mention of her name, Edmond felt his stomach tie into a knot. "Suzette…!" Hurrying in with the group, he fell to his knees once more and held her in his arms.

"Darling, are you…?" he started.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that to me," she laughed, wincing just a bit at the pain in her shoulder.

"We'll get you bandaged at once," he said, picking her up bridal style and holding her close to him.

"Fernand…?"

"He's gone," he said softly.

Wrapping her good arm around his neck, she clung to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank goodness you're all right…I was so worried you wouldn't…" Tears leaked out her eyes, causing him to hush her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm here…and I'll never leave you again."


	10. God Delivers Justice

**Chapter Nine - God Delivers Justice**

One month later, there was a wedding in Marseilles. The Morrels, the d'Epinays, and the household of Monte Cristo were the only recipients as they watched Edmond and Suzette exchange vows at the altar. Edmond's heart raced as he realized that this long awaited day was no longer a wish nor an out-of-reach goal, but reality. Suzette Chevalier was a vision in white, her dark hair free (at Edmond's insistence) and covered with her veil, decorated with Baby's Breath. Her dress had been bought in Paris; a simple, yet elegant gown, with off-the-shoulder sleeves that puffed out before they returned to cling to her slender arms all the way to her tiny wrists. Her bodice was embroidered with silver and gold in the shapes of delicate roses and leaves, while her silken skirt and train remained a pristine pearl white, trailing behind her.

Smartly dressed in his proper tuxedo, his hair slicked back, he felt strange not having some sort of facial hair on his cheeks and chin. After sixteen years of not being able to shave, it was an odd but liberating feeling to have the sun and wind kiss his clean-shaven face. His heart began pounding faster as they placed their rings on each others fingers, both thin, plain gold bands. Then the words he's been longing to hear came at long last…

"You may now kiss the bride, Monsieur," the priest smiled.

Blush came to his bride's cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed her rosy lips. Pulling back, they smiled at one another as their loved ones stood and cheered for them. Hand in hand, they left the church and headed for Jacapo's new ship, a gift from Edmond for his loyalty and help throughout this adventure. No sooner had they boarded the ship did a wagon pull up.

"_Mi amici_!" called a large man, grinning from ear to ear.

"Luigi!" Edmond smiled, running to the man and embracing him. "You made it after all!"

"Well…we had to deal with some business, if you know what I mean," the smuggler winked at his friend. "We may have missed the service, but we figured it was better to be late than never come at all! We've brought you gifts-"

"That wasn't necessary," Dantes shook his head.

"Ah, but you have given me so much, a gift or two wouldn't hurt," he shrugged. "Thanks to your position and employment, I've become even more well-known and respected, and I may consider giving up this life…for a little while anyways." He chuckled. "But now, let us join you in celebration!"

So it was that a band of smugglers, miscreants from far away lands, a Grecian princess, Parisian nobility, and the salt of Marseilles gathered together to the wedding feast of a sailor-turned-Count and his childhood friend. When it came time to throw the bouquet, Suzette was wasn't surprised and extremely pleased than Haydee caught the bunch of white roses, causing the Count to wink at his son, who blushed furiously.

Afterwards, everyone said their goodbyes and left, wishing the couple well before they went home. Only Jacapo and the other servants remained behind with the couple and Albert and Haydee. After saying goodnight to the group, Edmond picked up his wife and stepped into a cabin that seemed more of a suite.

"I would've taken the Captain's cabin, but this _is_ Jacapo's ship, and it's his own room…" Edmond rambled on, causing her to giggle.

"It's all right," she reassured him. "This is beautiful."

"We could've stayed in Paris for the honeymoon," he started, only to be silenced by her finger.

"We're going to travel to Janina and other places you've been to, remember?" she smiled. "That's a perfect honeymoon."

Holding her in his arms, alone in the dimly lit cabin, the Count of Monte Cristo felt his heart suddenly racing. Setting her down gently on the bed, he nervously untied his cravat. "Well…"

She remained silent, taking her veil off, careful of the flowers. She felt her hands trembling as she set the veil aside and took off her shoes.

"You're frightened?"

She looked up to see his face observing her. "No…just…nervous, I suppose," she shrugged, rubbing her arms for warmth.

He took her hands in his own, gazing into her blue eyes and said, "I am, too."

"But…" she felt her cheeks turn crimson as she asked, "Didn't you do this before…with Mercedes, I mean?"

"Yes, but…that was long ago…and we weren't married. I'm ashamed of myself for that, but I suppose it wasn't all bad. We had Albert."

"Yes," she smiled. "That's true."

Holding her chin in his hand, he said quietly, "If you're frightened at all…or it hurts you…you let me know. I'll try to be as gentle as I can be with you."

"I trust you," she said, her eyes filled with love and devotion for him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned forward and said, "I love you, Edmond."

"And I love you, Suzette," he whispered, placing his hands on her waist and leaning forward to claim her lips. It started as their kisses usually did – soft, sweet, and cautious. However, when Suzette felt him nibble her bottom lip, she released a gasp of surprise. Her mouth now open, he slid his tongue in and tasted her. Pressing her to his chest, he began to undo the buttons on the back of her gown, working deftly as he passionately kissed her. She could scarcely breathe with him kissing her so hard, and suddenly, she found herself yanking his jacket off, then his vest.

He had finished with the buttons, but he wasn't finished with her. Moving his mouth from her lips, he planted kissed over her cheek and began working his way down to her jawbone. His hot breath on her skin made her heart race, her mind numb as she felt herself become warmer, addicted to him. Her fingers clumsily struggled to unbutton his shirt as she felt him lick her neck, hungry.

Shivers running down her spine, she could feel his hands rubbing her shoulders, sliding the dress off of her body. She gasped once more as he pulled the gown away to reveal her in her undergarments.

"Edmond…" she whimpered, her head in the clouds.

"Are you all right?" she heard him ask, his nose buried in her hair.

"…your…shirt," she breathed, striving to clear her mind. "Your stupid shirt won't come off and I can't think straight…"

He chuckled in her ear, sounding absolutely attractive as he helped her to unbutton his top and rip it from his body. He gently pushed her down onto the pillows as he continued to worship her with his mouth, his hands now working to pull off his shoes and pants. Nuzzling her lavishly on her collarbone and shoulders, she was dying in ecstasy. She felt her nerves work up when she felt him slide the skirt off her body, tugging it down her thighs and past her legs. Her eyes fluttered open to see him above her, looking like a god. She felt her skin flush a bright red hue as he continued to work at her undergarments. As she wrapped her arms around him, she gasped, feeling his scars from the Chateau d'If.

"Edmond…! What happened…?"

"Just some reminders of my stay at the Chateau d'If," he shrugged, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, Edmond," she whispered, her eyes tearing up as she clung to him, kissing his neck affectionately. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't cry, Suzette, it was a long time ago," he reassured her, smiling as he tenderly held her to his bare chest. "It was worth the wait…"

At long last, the candles in the cabin blew themselves out, enveloping the couple in darkness as the two became one…

**~TCOMC~**

_One Year Later..._

Gazing over the pristine sea, Edmond planted his sword in the ground before the daunting structure of the now-empty Chateau d'If. "You were right, Priest," he said sadly with a smile. "God delivers justice to those who deserve it. From this day forward, your riches will be dedicated to helping others."

Turning around, he saw his small family walking up to him from the prison. Jacapo, Bertuccio, Baptistin, and Ali had remained faithful, never leaving their master's side though he continued to offer them their freedom, as well as many rewards. His son, Albert Dantes, continued to grow, handsome and bright, along with his fiancée, Haydee, who remained as graceful and beautiful as she had that first day they met. And then, there was his beloved wife, Suzette, her arms occupied with a little bundle of joy that had been born just last month which she had named Louis, after Dantes' own father.

"I had planned to tear this place down," he told them as they approached him at last. "But I can't bear to do it now…"

"Let it be a reminder of your time spent, the time that changed you into the man you now are," Jacapo suggested. "And for your friend, the priest. We still don't know what happened to his body…"

"Most likely, it is long gone in the depths of the sea, my friend," Edmond sighed. "But his spirit remains here…that much I know."

"And your promise?" Haydee spoke up.

"Faria's treasure will be sent to hospitals, orphanages, churches, and especially prisons," he replied. "For food, blankets, and medicine to those who are as I was. We will only use what we need from this point on."

Wrapping his arms around his wife and child, he couldn't help but smile at the way the baby's blue eyes lit up upon seeing his father. "Yes, Faria, you were right all along…God will give me justice."

Without another glance at the structure, he led them to Jacapo's ship awaiting them below, ready to begin a new adventure in this life…

**~TCOMC~**

_10 Years Later…_

_1842 – The Chateau d'If_

"'God Will Give Me Justice,'" a man read aloud. "Hmph…just as he said, Auguste."

Two men stood alone in the abandoned fortress, once a terrible prison. One was tall and slender with a moustache, appearing very much like a proper French gentleman. The other was a stout fellow, his eyes sparkling as he read the message carved onto the stone wall.

"Well…it looks like that Dantes fellow told the truth after all," the stout man noted.

"Yes, Alex, he told the truth about the message in the Chateau d'If…that doesn't mean that this fantastical tale is entirely true," the other argued, brushing off his coat.

"Either way, it's a magnificent story!" Alex grinned. "We must return to Marseilles at once to speak with out friend, Edmond Dantes!"

"As I recall, another fellow dealt with a similar situation like the one that Dantes spoke of," Auguste said, stroking his chin. "I'll have to check the records. I can't recall the name at this moment."

"It must be himself," Alex insisted as they continued to walk along through the gloomy place. "Who else could it have been?"

"Pi…caud…Yes! Pierre Picaud! I remember now! That fellow was arrested as well and-!"

"Oh, poppycock!" Alex waved it off. "Auguste Maquet, you are an unromantic coworker!"

"And you, Alexandre Dumas, and the most unrealistic daydreamer I've ever known," remarked his partner.

"Perhaps…but as I recall, about ten or twelve years ago in Paris, a strange Count came and turned the world upside down for many people…"

Auguste rolled his eyes at this, but he, too, was excited at the prospect of writing such an intriguing tale. "And what shall we call it?"

"What else? _The Count of Monte Cristo!_"

**The End**


End file.
